Tomás of Portugal
Tomás of Portugal is the bastard son of King John III of Portugal. He was the only living heir left and his father wished to make him a legitimate so Tomás may become King after he dies. Personality Tomás is a passionate man, and a determined man. He was very sweet on the young Queen Mary, but then became aggressive, possessive and abusive towards her. It would appear his calmer side was all an act, and his true nature was that of an insecure person with a royal complex. Early Life Tomás was the illegitimate son of the King of Portugal, John III. He was also married, but his wife died of the influenza. Season 1 * Kissed Mary Stuart climbed a tree in her dress to get a ball for Prince Charles, who had since left. Her commotion has brought Greer Kinross over along with Tomás. Mary accidentally hit Tomás with the large ball when she threw it to the ground. Greer introduced them and explained Tomás was there on business with the French in trading. Mary asked them both to turn around so she can jump down, and when she did she knocked Tomás over again. She deeply apologized and he promises Portugal surrenders to the Scottish. He soon has to leave having a meeting to get to. Mary offered their Scottish trees as lumber and in returns wanted men for herself to fend off Scotland from the English. Tomás said he would consider this offer and they shall meet again soon. Later Mary meet up with Tomás, this time they were on horseback, taking a ride through the French countryside. After Tomás explained to Mary he understood her situation and offered to add on to their arrangement, and proposed to her. Mary said she was already engaged to Prince Francis, and Tomás asked her why France would not help her in her time of need. He also informed Mary that he would be the next King of Portugal as had already been signed off by The Catholic Church and the news would be announced officially soon. Since his father only has him, and a three-year-old grandson, he wants Tomás to be the next king. That evening at a dinner king Henry called out Nostradamus in public and asks him what he's always whispering in his wife's ear. Catherine tried to blow off the situation, but Henry encourages Nostradamus to tell the fortunes of Mary and her ladies. Nostradamus asked them all to pick a card from the deck and have their questions ready. Lady Lola asks if she will ever love again, and Nostradamus says yes, he told Mary she will meet life with grace, then told Greer she would fall in love with someone with a white mark, and that Lady Aylee would never return to Scotland. Mary demand to know why he said that as he had upset their table. Catharine orders the musicians to start playing again. Francis came over and takes Mary away to dance, while Greer was trying to get Tomás' attention and asked about a small scar on his check. He mostly ignored her before excusing himself. Francis and Mary begin a proper ballroom dance and were soon interrupted by Tomás, who cuts in. Francis moved back to stand with his brother as seductive Portuguese music begins to plays. Tomás took the lead getting very close to Mary as they moved around in a fast and more adult version of dancing. Some of the women in the crowd look uncomfortable, while others look a little flushed. There was a lot of touching and spinning around before the song ends. When it did, Mary rushed off. that night during the Boating Party Mary was walking with Tomás and he expressed how happy he was to be with her. After his first wife died, he never thought he would love again. He thought he would just be forced into an arranged marriage, but was so happy he found her. That night Mary went to Tomás' chambers and told him he'd have to teach her Pottages. The next morning they both watched his ships leave for Scotland as he took her hand in his. * Hearts and Minds Though Mary had accepted Tomás' proposal, she requested it remains a secret a while longer. But days later during an archery tournament, between himself and Prince Francis, Tomás made a very obvious hint by giving his winning rose to Queen Mary in front of everyone. He asked if it was inappropriate, though he knew it was. The next day, Tomás was informed by one of his spies that Queen Mary had been seen kissing Prince Francis. He requested Queen Mary to his chambers, and then informed her, he knew. However, since she was a Queen, and he did not believe in hitting women until they were at least married, he presented her with her whipping boy. A person he would hit across the face when he was displeased with her. To prove his point he struck the man across the face in front of her. He then warned her not to do anything foolish like that again. That night at The Michaelmas Banquette, Tomás became upset when he watched Mary talking to Simon Westbrook, the English ambassador who was set to be executed. He reminded her of their engagement, and to behave more properly. This was the last time they ever saw each other, as Prince Francis and his brother Sebastian followed him out to the woods. Finding out he was behind Sebastian's attack and double-dealings. A fight broke out after Tomás attempted to murder the Prince of France, he was struck down by Francis himself. Notes * Nostradamus made a Prediction to Queen Catherine that later effects him. kissed. Hearts and Minds. * The lion will fight the dragon on the field of poppies - Sebastian fought Tomås in a field of poppied and killed him. Sebastian's symbol is a lion, while Tomås' is that of a dragon. Hearts and Minds. * Tomás's death is the 4th death on the show, and first kill by Francis. Historical Notes * John III of Portugal had a total of 9 children, however, he outlived them all. Tomás is a fictional child of his. * The next heir of the Portuguese throne was, as Tomás stated, a male three year old grandchild named, Sebastian I. Appearances References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Royals Category:Portuguese Category:Deceased Category:Noble Category:Prince Category:Bastard